


A Kiss Won't Hurt

by NachtGraves



Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hospital, M/M, Teasing, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: Fuyuhiko is bored. He’s so completely and utterly bored. He looks down from the ceiling he’s been staring at for days to glare at his leg encased in a thick cast and raised with a pulley thing. The most he can move without the help of a nurse is alternating between lying down and sitting up by pressing buttons to control the bed.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Series: Kuzuhina Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	A Kiss Won't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: red day - kissing while injured
> 
> This ended up as a sort of prequel ficlet thing in the same -verse as [Hinata-Sensei's Got A Secret](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249930) but both are standalones.
> 
> hit me up on [tumblr](https://nachtgraves.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/nachtgraves)!

Fuyuhiko is bored. He’s so completely and utterly bored. He looks down from the ceiling he’s been staring at for days to glare at his leg encased in a thick cast and raised with a pulley thing. The most he can move without the help of a nurse is alternating between lying down and sitting up by pressing buttons to control the bed.

“Hey,” Hajime grins. He comes into the room, sliding the door shut behind him. A plastic bag swings from his hand. He comes in and takes his place at the visitor chair, putting the plastic bag on the side table and his bag on the floor. “How was your day?”

Fuyuhiko gives him a droll look. “Great. I lay down and sat up. Got help going to the bathroom.”

“Just another few days,’ Hajime says. “The doctor said you’re healing up well.”

Fuyuhiko groans. “But I’m so _bored_.”

“Honestly thought you’d be taking advantage of getting to lie in bed all day. Getting you up and about on your days off are a challenge,” Hajime teases.

“That’s different,” Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes. “There’s only one reason I want to be on my back all day,” he says and the satisfaction of seeing Hajime flush and tug at his collar is marred by the fact that he can’t do anything more for far too long. Hajime’s been skittish and excessively worrisome as if even touching pinkies is going to break Fuyuhiko’s leg again. “How’s the kid?”

“Still looks like she’s about to cry every time she asks about you but otherwise fine.” He grabs the plastic bag he’d come in with “This is from her and her parents.”

Fuyuhiko rolls his eyes but feels his mouth curving into a smile. He’d break his leg again to save Hajime’s neighbor’s daughter from toppling ladders. Though he’d prefer it didn’t require several weeks of imprisonment and a boyfriend who won’t so much as kiss him anywhere but his forehead when he has to leave.

From the bag, Hajime pulls out a bag of karinto from one of his favorite bakeries. Fuyuhiko’s eyes light up and he reaches out, wiggling his fingers. “Gimme.”

Hajime laughs and opens the bag before handing it over. Fuyuhiko would snark about how he broke his leg not his hands but he pops a piece of fried dough in his mouth and closes his eyes to savor the snack. He asks about Hajime’s day and continues to eat as he listens to his boyfriend talk about what his students got up to today.

He eats his way through nearly half the bag before setting it aside to snack later as Hajime fills him in on the conclusion to the sandwich war between the fifth and third grade teachers. His fingers are sticky and he licks them clean, almost considers just finishing the bag off as he licks up the karinto residue on his fingers. Hajime trails off in his story and Fuyuhiko glances up at him questioningly.

His question is answered in the hot gaze directed at his mouth. Fuyuhiko lingers on sucking his finger, licking up it slowly for good measure before wiping his hands on his hospital gown. “Hmm? So it was just awkward flirting?”

Hajime clears his throat. “Uh, Yeah. Ha. Everyone’s going to be teasing them about it for the next gossip cycle.” He glances at his watch and fidgets. “Well, um. Looks like visiting hours are almost over and I still have to go over tomorrow’s lesson plan. And we’re taking the kids on a field trip. So. Gotta do some things for that.”

Fuyuhiko watches Hajime stumble to gather his things and prepare to leave, thoughtfully. When Hajime looks at him, he’s quick to push out his bottom lip just so into a sulking pout.

“See you tomorrow?” he asks, tries not to play it up too much when he widens his eyes.

Hajime’s gaze softens and Fuyuhiko feels a little bad but mostly he holds back a smirk. “I’ll be over right after school ends.”

Hajime stalls, tugs his bag over his shoulder and Fuyuhiko gives him a little wave that is hopefully the right amount of pathetic. “See you tomorrow then.” He sees Hajime’s hands flex at his sides and he directs his gaze to Hajime’s mouth, licking his own lips.

Hajime breaks. He steps forward and cups Fuyuhiko’s cheek to guide him into a soft kiss. Fuyuhiko smiles into it, victorious, but Hajime’s already pulling back and Fuyuhiko isn’t having it. He grabs Hajime by his shirt and yanks him back, hard enough that Hajime braces himself against the bed and the wall to stop from toppling over onto Fuyuhiko and yelps in alarm before Fuyuhiko swallows the sound with his mouth. He kisses him firmly and without mercy and after Hajime’s initial surprise, he groans and melts into it, opens his mouth for Fuyuhiko’s tongue, brings a knee up to kneel on the bed and press Fuyuhiko back into his pillows. Fuyuhiko barely remembers the state of his leg and doesn’t drag Hajime all the way over.

“When I’m out of here, you owe me so much more than just a few kisses,” Fuyuhiko says against Hajime’s lips. He releases Hajime’s shirt and smooths out the crinkles left behind. Hajime’s pink-cheeked and glazed-eyed. He blinks a few times. Then leans back down and pulls Fuyuhiko back to kiss him some more until a nurse walks in on them.


End file.
